The overall goal of the Core E - the Clinical Research Skills Development, will beto provide young clinical investigators with comprehensive training in the design, execution, and analysis of research involving human subjects. The design of the Core is based on the philosophy that the process of clinical research requires practical experience as well as a full complement of skills. Trainees will gain practical experience through the completion of individual research projects and through interaction with other scientists in the laboratory, seminars, and local and national meetings. Trainees will acquire a comprehensive set of clinical research skills through participation in a balanced didactic clinical investigation training program that will cover topics in ethics and special requirements in human subjects research, experimental design and statistical analysis, molecular analysis, and research skills including grant writing and data publication. By the end of the program, trainees will understand the elements required to undertake clinical studies in a scientifically valid and medically responsible manner.